


BDSM Art (Captain America)

by LePeru (Nizah)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ankle Cuffs, Art, Blindfolds, Cock Bondage, Costume Kink, Fanart, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Kinky, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Play, Punishment, Restraints, Sounding, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizah/pseuds/LePeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First and foremost: this contains NSFW art and you can optionally consider this scene <b>consensual or non consensual</b>, it's up to your own imagination. Then other kinks/squicks are restrains, prince's wand, cock leash (?), cock harness and anal plug, costume kink, humilation, optional punishment practice, optional unsafe play (non con), optional blindfold use. Please, let me know if I forgot anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BDSM Art (Captain America)

**Author's Note:**

> Characters/Pairings: Steve (as consensual Steve/Tony scene; or Steve/Others kinky noncon scene, choose your pick).

  
Version 1

 

 

Version 2

**Author's Note:**

> I'm offering this/these as prompt-picture/s, if any of you is interested to write a backstory about them? ^^

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/892360) by [Jazz_s_shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazz_s_shadow/pseuds/Jazz_s_shadow)
  * [I'm the Pillar of Strength for the Pedestal I Admire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147564) by [watercrab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/watercrab/pseuds/watercrab)




End file.
